The 9th Digidestined
by charm3power
Summary: Daemon goes back into time, forcing Ken to move to Obdaiva, and meet the other digidestined during Myotismon's attack. Davis, Yolei, and Cody also become digidestined, and with Myotismon dead, the 12 digidestined and their digimon travel into the digiworl
1. The 8th & 9th Digidestined

Present-day. Digiworld. Dark Ocean. Daemon is furious.

"How could those digidestined brats beat me? They may have thought they saw the last of me, but they are wrong. Luckily I've gained the power of time travel. I think I'll go into the past to when Myotismon was attacking." said Daemon.

Daemon slips through a portal, and vanishes.

_Four years ago..._

Real world. Daemon appears invisible. He sends a blast of black energy at Ken's parents, who decide to move to Obdavia.

Obdaiva. Ken and his family move into the apartment where Tai, Kari, Mimi, and Sora live. Tk, Matt, Joe, and Izzy live in houses.

Next day. Myotismon kidnaps children. Kari, her parents, Ken, his parents, Mimi, her parents, Sora, Sora's mom, Biyomon, and Palmon are among them. Tai, and Greymon go after them. Sora, Birdramon, and Lillymon escape before Tai arrives. Izzy, Izzy's parents, Matt's dad, Matt, and Sora regroup at the television station.

Convention station. Ken's digivice glows, and a computer shines out Wormon and the Crest of Kindness. Ken places the crest on, and Wormon tells him who he is. Kari and Mimi run over to Ken. Kari pulls out her digivice from her pocket when she sees Mimi's and Ken's.

"So there are nine digidestined." said a voice.

Mimi, Ken, and Kari turn around to see Demi-devumon, Phantom, and Bakemon. They take the digidestined, and Wormon to Myotismon.

Pier. Tk, Patamon, and Joe ride Ikakumon through the sea. Mega Sedramon attacks. Joe and Tk fall off. Joe puts Tk onto a floating board, and sinks. Joe's crest glows. Ikakumon digivolves to Zudomon, and destroys Mega Sedramon. He rescues Joe, Tk, and Patamon from the river, along with Wizardmon, who shows them the Crest of Light, and says that Kari is the eighth digidestined, and that Gatomon is the eighth digimon. The group breaks through the mist.

TV studio. Joe, Tk, Zudomon, Patamon, and Wizardmon meet the group. He unfreezes Wizardmon. Joe and Tk tell the others that Wizardmon is on our side, and that he has Kari's crest. Matt and Sora are skeptical at first, until Wizardmon shows them the Crest of Light.

"Where's Kari?" asked Wizardmon.

"He's got her." said Matt.

Convention center. Tai and Greymon arrive to discover everyone asleep. They defeat all the digimon there, and run up the stairs to see Myotismon and Demi-devumon flying away with Gatomon, Kari, Mimi, Ken, Wormon, and Demi-devumon.

"NO! KARI! MIMI!" yelled Tai.

"We better get to the TV station." said Greymon.

"Right." said Tai.

"Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon!"

Metal Greymon flies out after Myotismon and the captive digidestined and digimon.

TV station. Myotismon and his group arrive. Tai and Metal Greymon arrive, and Myotismon flies onto a rooftop with the three digidestined. The remaining digidestined get to the opposite roof.

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudamon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to Were Garurumon!"

The digimon defeat the remaining forces of Myotismon, and regroup to attack.

"Heaven's Charge!" said Angewomon, firing a portal above her.

"Give your power to Angewomon! Wing Blade!" said Garudamon.

"Giga Blasters!" said Metal Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Were Garurumon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon!

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" said Zudomon.

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Spiking Strike!" said Stingmon.

The blasts fly into the portal.

"Celestial Arrow!" said Angewomon.

The blast from the portal turns into an energy arrow, and she fires it Myotismon. Phantom is killed, and Myotismon also dies. The nine digidestined and digimon regroup at the bottom. The digimon dedigivolve to Koromon, Tsunamon, Yokomon, Motimon, Bukemon, Tanemon, Patamon, Salamon, and Wormon. The group vows to stick together. Kari, Tk, and Ken look up.

"The mist isn't going away." said Kari.

Everyone looks up, and sees the mist staying.

"Then is Myotismon still alive?" asked Joe.

"If he is, then the nine of us will be ready for him." said Tai.


	2. The Dark Masters

The digidestined look for survivors, and only find Joe's brother, Jim. The group arrives where everyone was held captive. Everyone is still asleep.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Mimi.

"Why won't they wake up?" asked Sora.

Ken is looking out the window with Wormon. Izzy walks up to Ken.

"Ken? What's wrong?" asked Izzy.

"My brother died last month. And now my parents are gone too." said Ken.

Izzy flashes back to hearing his parents telling each other that he was adopted. Jeni sends Izzy an e-mail, which makes Izzy return to the present. Izzy reads it, along with the rest of the group. Matt, Tk, Patamon, Gabumon, and Matt's dad leave to try to break through the fog barrier. Bats attack them, and they run back to the others.

"Bats was part of the riddle. What else?" asked Matt's dad.

"It says something about angels. And the hour of the beast." said Izzy.

"The hour of the beast?" asked Tai.

"666. 6 minutes, and 6 seconds after 6 o'clock." said Matt's dad.

The ground shakes.

"He's back!" said Ken.

The digimon run out, followed by the digidestined.

"Wait here." said Tai.

"No. It took all of us to stop him, and he's still alive." said Joe.

"Joe's right, we're going to need all of them." said Agumon.

"Alright. Then let's go." said Tai.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to Were Garurumon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudomon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

"Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"

"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

The digimon flew ahead. The digidestined, Matt's dad, and Izzy's parents ran after them.

"Giga Blaster!" said Metal Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Were Garurumon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

"Wing Blade!" said Garudomon.

"Super Thunderstrike!" said Zudomon.

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

"Celestial Arrow!" said Angewomon.

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Spiking Strike!" said Stingmon.

The newly evolved Myotismon blows the attacks away.

"Allow me to introduce Venom Myotismon!" said Demi-devumon.

"Venom Myotismon!" said Tai.

"He's digivolved to mega form!" said Izzy.

"No wonder we can't beat him with seven ultimates and two champions." said Matt.

Venom Myotismon fires. Angemon and Angewomon dodge it. The rest are hit, and dedigivolve back into rookies. Izzy reads the part of the prophesy about angels.

"Tk, Kari. You have to get Angemon and Angewomon to shoot Tai and Matt with their arrows." said Izzy.

"But they could get hurt." said Tk.

"We've got to give it a shot." said Tai.

"It might be our last hope." said Matt.

Tk and Kari use their crests to get Angemon and Angewomon's attention.

"Shoot Tai and Matt with your arrows." said Tk.

"One miracle…" said Angewomon.

"…Coming up." said Angemon.

The two digimon fire arrows at Tai and Matt.

"Agumon warp digvolve to War Greymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Giga Missile!" said Metal Garurumon.

The two blasts fire, destroy Venom Myotismon. Angemon, Angewomon, War Greymon, and Metal Garurumon dedigivolve into Patamon, Gatomon, Kormon, and Tsunamon. The fog lifts, revealing that it is night. Jim rides up on his scooter.

"The others have woken up." said Jim.

"That's great." said Matt.

The sky starts to go weird, messing up with technology. Kuwagamon comes from the sky, and hits a plane. It heads for the ocean.

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

The two flying digimon save the plane, landing it safely in the ocean, where everyone piles into boats, and heads for shore.

"I know what we have to do." said Kari.

Kari and Ken hold up their digivices.

"What are you doing?" asked Matt.

"The digiworld is damaged. If we don't return to fix it, our world could be hurt." said Kari.

"Remember guys, we've only been here for over a week, but there, it's probably been hundreds of years." said Izzy.

"Then we have to go back." said Tai.

Their families arrive, and the digidestined say goodbye.

"Where are you going?" asked Tai's mom.

"To save the digiworld, and our own." said Tai.

Tai, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Sora, Mimi, Tk, Kari, and Ken shine their digivices into the air. Their digimon stand next to them. Multicolored beams fly from the sky, and pull the nine digidestined inside, leaving their worried families.

Digiworld. The four Dark Masters know of the digidestined's arrival, and reveal themselves. Piedmon, Puppetmon, Machindramon, and Metal Sedramon. Metal Sedramon leaves the group to attack.

Forest remains. The group wakes up to discover Chewmon, all alone. He tells them of how Sucomon disappeared in an earthquake, and of the Dark Master's arrival, and how they took the land, and reformatted it into Spiral Mountain. Metal Sedramon appears.

"It's Metal Sedramon!" said Chewmon.

"And he's a mega digimon!" said Izzy.

"Then let's show him what we got." said Tai.

"Agumon digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Giga Missile!" said Metal Garurumon.

Metal Sedramon deflects them back at the ground, and the group falls into the ground.

Second area. Group arrives to see Machindramon arriving.

"He's a mega, too." said Izzy.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudomon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

"Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"

"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Giga Missile!" said Metal Garurumon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

"Wing Blade!" said Garudomon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" said Zudomon.

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

"Celestial Arrow!" said Angewomon.

"Spiking Strike!" said Stingmon.

Machindramon buries underground, and the attacks all miss him. He attacks with an earthquake, which sends them hurtling into darkness.

Third area. The group is floating in darkness, and it is revealed that it's Puppetmon. A mega digimon. He has them fight each other, and then fires at them, dedigivolving the entire group. They then fall into the darkness.

Fourth area. The group arrives in an arena, where a clown is there. He throws swords at them, which are deflected by the arrival of Piximon.

"Piximon!" said Tai.

"Hurry. This is Piedmon, the last Dark Master, and he's also a mega digimon." said Piximon.

"He's right. The other three were Dark Masters, too." said Chewmon.

The clown turns into Piedmon. Puppetmon, Machindramon, and Metal Sedramon arrive. Chewmon stands in front of Mimi to protect her, but Piedmon fires his swords, deleting Chewmon. Mimi is furious. Her crest glows.

"Palmon warp digivolve to Violetmon!"

"Violetmon?" said Mimi.

"Palmon digivolved to mega." said Izzy.

"Rose Tornado!" said Violetmon.

The tornado strikes the four dark masters, who are flung back, but not killed. Piximon uses this distraction to teleport the nine digidestined, and digimon away. Furious, the four dark masters kill Piximon as well.

Beach. The group arrives, and Violetmon dedigvolves to Tanemon.

"You deserve a good rest after digivolving. That was cool, and you still have a great sense of fashion." said Mimi.

Mimi, Tanemon, Ken, Wormon, Kari, Gatomon, Tk, and Patamon sit on rocks, talking. Tai and Agumon leave to get firewood. Matt and Gabumon leave to get food. Izzy and Tentomon look at Izzy's laptop to get more information on the four Dark Masters.

Sora, Biyomon, Joe and Gomamon successfully build the tent. Tai, Matt, and their digimon return with food and firewood, thirty minutes later. They start a fire, and begin to cook the food. They all eat their fill.

"Digidestined! Your journey ends here." said a voice.

The group whirls around to see Metal Sedramon in the water, with an army of twelve Scorpiomon, who get in position to attack.

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon!

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to Violetmon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudomon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

"Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Salamon digivolve to Gatomon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

The digidestined stand behind their digimon, who get ready to attack.

"This is the final battle, digidestined. And I assure you, I won't be the one who dies." said Metal Sedramon, laughing.


	3. Metal Sedraman's Defeat

Beach. The digimon fly towards him. Metal Sedramon unleashes the Scorpiomon.

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Giga Missile!" said Metal Garurumon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

"Wing Blade!" said Garudomon.

"Rose Tornado!" said Violetmon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" said Zudomon.

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Celestial Arrow!" said Angewomon.

"Spiking Strike!" said Stingmon.

The attacks destroy the Scorpiomon, leaving only a very angry Metal Sedramon.

"River of Power!" said Metal Sedramon.

The blast hits Garudomon, Zudomon, and Mega Kabuterimon, which dedigivolves them back into Biyomon, Gomamon, and Tentomon. Sora, Izzy, and Joe run up to them. Tk, Kari, and Ken see their hurt friends.

"Angemon!" said Tk.

"Stingmon!" yelled Ken.

"Angewomon!" said Kari. Their digivices and crests glow.

"Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon!"

"Angewomon digivolve to Ophanimon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to Palidramon!"

The digimon stand together.

"Patamon and Wormon digivolved to ultimate, and Gatomon digivolve to mega." said Izzy.

"Cool." said Kari. "Desperado Blaster!" said Palidramon.

"Excalibur Saber! Hi-yah!" said Magna Angemon.

"Eden's Javelin!" said Ophanimon.

The three blasts send Metal Sedramon into the ocean. Whamon arrives, and the group runs in. Violetmon, and Ophanimon stand to fight, while the rest dedigvolve back to rookies, and get into Whamon, with the other digidestined.

"Rose Tornado!" said Violetmon.

"Sefirot Crystal!" said Ophanimon.

The two attacks barely phase him.

"River of Power!" said Metal Sedramon.

Violetmon pushes Ophanimon out of the way, and is hit by the blast. Violetmon dedigvolves into Tanemon, and falls. Ophanimon catches her.

"River of Power!" said Metal Sedramon.

The blast hits Ophanimon, who dedigivolves into Salamon. Tanemon and Salamon fall into the ocean. Whamon dives underwater, and catches them. He then takes off in the water. Metal Sedramon calls the Divermon to help him find Whaemon, who manages to avoid them, and makes it to another island. He lets them off, and then is turned into data by Metal Sedramon.

"NO!" yelled Mimi.

"We've got to run." said Tai.

The group runs into the forest, with Metal Sedramon close behind them. Patamon stops.

"Patamon?" asked Tk.

"We have to fight. We can't run anymore. We might run into one of the other Dark Masters ." said Patamon.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon!"

"So an angel is going to beat me. I doubt that very much." said Metal Sedramon, laughing.

A wooden mallet strikes Magna Angemon, knocking him to the ground.

"Puppetmon! This is my fight." said Metal Sedramon.

"You not looking good. Me help you beat digidestined." said Puppetmon.

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

The two evil megas look to see the two good megas standing next to Magna Angemon.

"Uh, oh. Me outta here." said Puppetmon, running into the woods.

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Giga Missile!" said Metal Garurumon.

The two blasts fire at Metal Sedramon.

"Gate of Destiny!" said Magna Angemon, who creates a gate.

Metal Sedramon was flung into it, and the gate disintegrated into nothing. The water was return to the digiworld. Magna Angemon, War Greymon, and Metal Garurumon dedigvolved back into Patamon, Agumon, and Gabumon.

Woods. House. Puppetmon arrives. He sees the nine digidestined dolls. Puppetmon laughs, as he pulls Tk, Kari, and Ken from the forest, and places them into his house on the board.

Woods. Tk, Kari, and Ken vanish from the group.

House. They reappear in a locked room. Puppetmon swaps the digidestined all around. Tai and Izzy up a tree. Sora and Matt in a swamp. Mimi and Joe in quicksand. The digimon go out looking for them.

Woods. Tai and Izzy climb down the tree, and run into Sora and Matt leaving the swamp.

"We've got to find the others." said Tai.

"Right." said Sora.

The four digidestined run down the path.

House. Tk, Kari, and Ken escape the room.

Puppetmon's room.

"No! Four kids back together. Ooh. Kids in house moving. Think they can leave, well they thought wrong." said Puppetmon, laughing.

Puppetmon sees Joe and Mimi in the quicksand. He laughs, and places the remaining free digidestined in the quicksand pit. He leaves to find Tk, Kari, and Ken.

Woods. Tai, Matt, Sora, and Izzy vanish, and reappear in the quicksand with Joe and Mimi. Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, and Gomamon regroup.

"You find anything?" asked Biyomon.

"Tanemon digivolve to Palmon!"

"It sounds like Palmon found something." said Agumon.

The five digidestined run towards Palmon. They see her running towards a pool of quicksand with six of the digidestined in it. They catch up with Palmon.

"Poison Ivy!" said Palmon.

Palmon's attack grabs Mimi and Joe, and she begins to pull. The other five digimon help Palmon pull. Matt, Sora, Izzy, and Tai help push Joe and Mimi out.

A half hour later, the other four digidestined are out. Twenty minutes later they have washed all of the quicksand and poison ivy off.

"Where's Tk?" asked Matt.

"And Kari?" asked Tai.

"Hey. Where's Ken, and the other digimon?" asked Sora.

"They are still looking." said Palmon.

"Then let's go looking, too." said Tai.

The group runs into the woods, and sees a house.

House. Patamon, Gatomon, and Wormon are already inside, looking for Tk, Kari, and Ken.

"There they are!" said Wormon.

"Puppet Pummel!" yelled Puppetmon.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Spiking Strike!" said Stingmon.

"Celestial Arrow!" said Angewomon.

The three blasts fire, hurling Puppetmon back. The three digidestined run towards the play room, followed by their digimon. They destroy the playroom, and jump onto their digimon, who fly out the window. Puppetmon is furious, and sees his messed up room.

"They'll pay. You all will pay." said Puppetmon.

Woods. The digidestined regroup, and the digimon dedigivolve to Patamon, Gatomon, and Wormon. The three kids tell them how they escaped Puppetmon. Matt leaves, thinking Tk doesn't need him anymore. Gabumon goes with him. Joe sees him leave, but thinks he needs some time to think. Tk finishes his story, and they all look around for Matt.

"Where is he?" asked Tai.

"He left." said Joe.

"Then we've got to find him. Puppetmon could attack." said Tai.

The group goes to look for Matt.


	4. Puppetmon's Defeat

Woods. Matt and Gabumon are walking along. The other digidestined are looking for them. Puppetmon tells Cherrymon to make Matt think Tai is his enemy, so they'll destroy each other. Puppetmon leaves, as Matt and Gabumon arrive. Cherrymon convinces Matt that Tai is his enemy.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

Matt rides Metal Garurumon, trying to find the others. In the woods, not far away, Puppetmon arrives with Garbagemon, who attack.

"Oh, no. We're in trouble." said Mimi.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Nova Blast!" said Greymon.

"Meteor Wing!" said Birdramon.

"Photon Torpedo!" said Ikakumon.

"Needle Spray!" said Togemon.

"Electro Shocker!" said Kabuterimon.

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Celestial Arrow!" said Angewomon.

"Spiking Strike!" said Stingmon.

The blasts fire, and destroy the Garbagemon.

"Me going to destroy you! Puppet Pummel!" said Puppetmon.

Puppetmon jumps, hitting all of them, and dedigivolving Angewomon to Gatomon, and the rest to their rookie forms. Metal Garurumon and Matt arrive.

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

Puppetmon dodges it, and hurls it at Metal Garurumon. Metal Garurumon dodges the blast, and attacks War Greymon. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon fly into the sky, and start fighting.

"Why are you doing this?" asked Mimi.

"You're the cause of my problems. All of our problems." said Matt.

"What are you talking about?" asked Tai.

Matt punches Tai in the face, and Tai punches back.

"STOP!" yelled Sora.

Her crest glows, as Matt and Tai continue to fight.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon!"

"Flaming Star!" said Phoenixmon.

Phoenixmon's attack hits War Greymon and Metal Garurumon, dedigivolving them into Tsunamon and Koromon. Tai and Matt stop fighting, and pick up their digimon. Phoenixmon dedigivolves into Yokomon. Sora picks Yokomon up. Kari's crest glows, and a different voice comes out of it.

"It is time we revealed all to you." said voice from Kari.

The Crest of Light glows, and the group vanishes, and the light hurls Puppetmon into the air. The light settles, and they are in Highton View Terrace.

"Who are you?" asked Tai.

"I'm a friend. It's time we revealed why we call the nine of you to be digidestined. Take a look. The eight of you, are here in Highton View Terrace, and Ken was picked because he was taken by Myotismon to the TV station, where all of you rescued him." said "Kari".

They see Parrotmon and Greymon fighting, and the younger versions of themselves seeing the digimon. Then they are sucked into the portal with Parrotmon, and Greymon. They arrive in a laboratory. Robed men and women are running around. They see eight digideggs, digivices, and crests in a box.

"Where are Wormon, the Crest of Kindness, and Ken's digivice?" asked Izzy.

"They're in a separate room." said Gatomon.

"Is that why no one knew of the ninth digidestined and digimon?" asked Izzy.

"Yes. They were buried under the rubble, but the eight digivices were sent to the real world to collect the nine chosen digidestined. The ninth digivice was a little late, and that's why Ken arrived later." said voice.

An explosion erupts, as Piedmon, and machine digimon arrive, and end up killing everyone, but one person.

"Jeni!" said Piedmon.

"That man's Jeni!" said Tk.

Young Jeni, grabs the eight digimon and digivices, and flies into the sky in a robot. Piedmon sends the other machines after Jeni, and leaves with the eight crests. A machine shoots Jeni, who drops Gatomon and the eighth digivice on the continent of Server.

"So that's why I was abandoned." said Gatomon.

"Cheer up. We're together now." said Biyomon.

"Yeah." said Gatomon.

"Jeni watched over the seven digimon until they digivolved into in-training. Jeni went back to Server. That's when the eight digivces went to the real world. And Ken's digivice arrived when Tai and Agumon were sucked into the portal back to the real world." said voice.

The voice tells them more information, before they appear back in the woods. Kari regains control of her body, and wakes up.

"Did the Spirit talk to you?" asked Kari.

"Yes. Did you hear everything she said? " asked Tai.

"Yes. We better beat the Dark Masters soon." said Kari.

""I have to go away for awhile. I just need some time to think." said Matt.

"But Matt, our destiny said we need to be together." said Tai.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be alone." said Matt.

Matt says goodbye, and hugs Tk. Matt walks south with Gabumon.

"So, we're short one digidestined. We can still beat the Dark Masters . four of our digimon can digivolve to mega." said Tai.

Mimi sits down.

"Mimi?" asked Joe.

"I'm not going. I can't see any more of my friends be destroyed." said Mimi.

"Then I'm staying too. Mimi can't be left alone. Maybe we'll catch up with you later." said Joe.

"Okay. Good luck, Joe." said Tai.

Joe sits down next to Mimi to let her rest.

Tai, Agumon, Izzy, Tentomon, Sora, Biyomon, Ken, Wormon, Kari, Gatomon, Tk, and Patamon walk off north into the woods. In the woods, the group leaves, and finds Puppetmon's house again.

"Let's destroy this house." said Tai.

"Maybe Puppetmon's inside." said Sora.

The group enters the house, and discovers some digimon who care about their lives more than Puppetmon, and help the digidestined fire at Puppetmon. The digidestined run out to face Puppetmon.

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon!" said Biyomon.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

"Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Angewomon digivolve to Ophanimon!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to Palidramon!"

Puppetmon makes the house come alive.

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" said Zudomon.

"Hand of Faith!" said Angemon.

"Serifot's Crystal!" said Ophanimon.

"Desperado Blaster!" said Palidramon.

The blasts hit the house, which reformats itself. Puppetmon runs away, and bumps into Matt and Metal Garurumon.

"What you doing here?" asked Puppetmon.

"We're here to destroy you." said Matt.

Puppetmon laughs, and throws his strings to control Metal Garurumon, but it doesn't work .

"What?" asked Puppetmon.

"There's one thing we have that you'll never have. And that is stronger than your strings." said Matt.

"What's that?" asked Puppetmon.

"Friendship." said Matt.

"Giga Missile!" said Metal Garurumon.

The blast destroys Puppetmon. The house falls to the ground in pieces. The group looks back to see Matt and Metal Garurumon leaving.

"Matt." said Tk.

"At least he helped us by destroying Puppetmon." said Sora.

"Don't worry. Matt, Mimi, and Joe will catch up with us. Meanwhile, we still have two Dark Masters to destroy." said Tai.

The group wanders off.

Woods. Joe, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon walk into the woods, and a net ensnares them. They look up to see Piedmon arrive.

"Foolish digidestined. You ever heard of the phrase "divide and conquer"?" asked Piedmon.

"You won't get away with this." said Joe.

"I already have." said Piedmon.

Kuwagamon arrives, and Piedmon jumps on his back, while Kuwagamon holds the captives, and flies to Spiral Mountain.


	5. Piedmon's Defeat & New Evil

Spiral Mountain. Joe, Mimi, Palmon, and Gomamon are thrown into a cell. Piedmon walks off holding their digivices, and crests.

"They can't digivolve, and the others don't know where we are. We're never going to get out of here. And the others are next." said Mimi.

"Calm down. The others will find us eventually." said Joe.

"I hope so. I don't want to be trapped in this cold, dark, damp dungeon with no food or water. And it is ruined my hair , and my clothes." said Mimi.

"The others will come. Don't worry." said Joe.

"Thanks, Joe. I guess I'm glad that I'm not alone." said Mimi.

"Tai, Matt. Where are you guys? Don't you know we need your help?" thought Joe.

"Wait. Our digivices. Maybe there is a way to contact Izzy's computer with them. We just have to escape, somehow." said Joe.

"Let's give it a try. If we have our digivices, at least they can digiviolve to champion." said Mimi.

"We'll be out of here in no time." said Joe.

Joe, Mimi, Gomamon, and Palmon begin looking for a way out.

Remains of the digiworld. Tai, Kari, Izzy, Sora, Tk, Ken, and their digimon are walking along a road, since they left the forest. Izzy's digivice beeps, and he connects it to the laptop.

"Joe and Mimi moved out of position very fast. Luckily, I've been able to create a video link from the digivices." said Izzy.

Izzy activates the link, and sees Piedmon holding the Crests of Reliability and Sincerity in his right hand.

"Oh, no. Piedmon's got Joe and Mimi!" said Izzy.

"We've got to get to them." said Sora.

Kari begins coughing.

"Oh, no. Kari's sick." said Ken.

The group heads to a city, which has the Statue of Liberty, the Roman Coliseum, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, and many other historical monuments. They head to a hospital, and find medicine for Kari. Tai gives it to Kari with a glass of water. Kari starts to feel better when the ground shakes. The group looks to the left to see machine digimon arriving.

"Oh, no." said Izzy.

Before he can activate his digimon analyzer, they fire at the ground. Tai, Agumon, Izzy, and Tentomon are flung into a hole. Kari, Gatomon, Ken, Wormon, Tk, Patamon, Sora, and Biyomon are flung into another hole.

Underground, Sora, Tk, Ken, and their digimon wake up in a cage. Machinedramon hovers over them.

"Well, hello. I got three digidestined, and Piedmon has two. Now to find the other three here. And then go after the last one." said Machindramon, leaving.

Sora, Tk, and Ken try to break free, but they see Machindramon holding their digivices and crests.

"We're in trouble. Big trouble." said Ken.

Another cavern. Tai and Izzy wander around, not sure where they are. Machindramon shows up, holding the Crests of Hope, Kindness, and Love, along with three digivices.

"He's got Ken, Sora, and Tk." said Izzy.

"Where's Kari?" asked Tai.

"I don't know, but she's next after you." said Machindramon.

"Agumon warp digivolve to-"

Agumon is cut off, as Tai's crest and digivice are sucked into Macindramon's hand, which had changed to a vacuum cleaner. It returns to a hand, and he places the four crests and digivices in a box.

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!"

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

Machindramon dodges the attack, and sends a figure in the shadows after them. The figure grabs Tai, and Agumon in a net.

"TAI!" yelled Izzy.

The figure walks out of the shadows. He is Metal Etemon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

The blast destroys the net, and Metal Etemon. Tai and Agumon fall to the ground.

"I'll do it myself. Giga Crusher!" said Machindramon.

The blast hits Mega Kabuterimon, dedigivolving him back into Tentomon.

"Tentomon!" said Izzy, running up to him.

"I don't think so. There's nothing you can do." said Machindramon.

"We have the knowledge, the strength, and the power to stop you!" said Izzy.

His crest glows.

"Tentomon warp digivolve to Dynasmon!"

"This is impossible. How could your digimon digivolve into one of the Royal Knight digimon?" said Machindramon

"Dragon Thrower!" said Dynasmon.

The blast disintegrates Machindramon. The box falls to the ground. Tai takes his crest and digivice back. Dyansmon dedigivolves back into Tentomon. The group enters the room that Machindramon was blocking. They find Sora, Tk, Ken, and their digimon locked up. They free them, and return their digivices and crests to them.

"What about Kari?" asked Sora.

"I haven't seen her at all. Have you?" asked Tai.

"No." said Sora.

They begin looking for Kari.

Above the city, Kari and Gatomon walk out from a door from the underground, leading up to the city.

"Tai? Tk?" asked Kari, looking around.

An explosion erupts, and Kari looks over to see Metal Garurumon fighting metal digimon.

"It's Matt!" said Gatomon.

"He can help us find Tai and the others." said Kari.

Kari and Gatomon run towards the battle.

Below the ground, Tai, Izzy, Sora, Ken, and Tk stop to rest.

"Maybe Piedmon took her to Spiral Mountain, like he did with Joe and Mimi." said Tk.

"You don't think he did. Do you?" asked Sora.

"If he did, then we just have to rescue Kari and Gatomon with the others." said Tai.

The group leaves, and exits in an icy landscape. They look up to see Spiral Mountain.

"That's where Joe, Mimi, and Kari are being held." said Tai.

City.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Celestial Arrow!" said Angewomon, firing, and destroys some of the machine digimon.

"Kari?" asked Matt.

Kari runs up to Matt, while Angewomon and Metal Garurumon fight. The machine digimon fire at the ground, collapsing the tunnel.

"NO!" yelled Kari.

"What's wrong?" asked Matt.

"Tk, Sora, Tai, Izzy, and Ken are in those tunnels somewhere with Machindramon." said Kari.

"Oh, no." said Matt.

"And Piedmon's got Joe, Mimi, Gomamon, and Palmon locked up in Spiral Mountain." said Kari.

"Hopefully the others got out. We have to get to Spiral Mountain." said Matt.

Kari's digivice glows, and shows five digivices near Spiral Mountain, and two in Spiral Mountain.

"Hurry. Let's go." said Kari.

"Right." said Matt.

Angewomon and Metal Garurumon fire destroying the remaining machine digimon. Kari, Gatomon, and Matt climb on Metal Garurumon, and ride away.

Spiral Mountain. Joe, and Mimi find a loose stone, and remove it. They see the hall.

"Poison Ivy!" yelled Palmon, knocking the wall down.

The four run out to see Piedmon.

"Well, it seems your escape is short lived." said Piedmon.

"Poison Ivy!" yelled Palmon, grabbing a box, and throwing it to Joe, who catches it.

"NO!" yelled Piedmon.

Joe gives Mimi her crest and digivice, and takes his crest and digivice from the box. Mimi and Joe put their crests around their necks, and their digivices in their pockets.

"We have to go. Our digimon are still weak." said Joe.

"Right." said Mimi.

Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon run out of the room. Piedmon follows, laughing.

"You can't escape from me, and your digimon can't digivolve. Why not just give up?" said Piedmon.

Joe opens a door, which has stairs leading to the ground.

"There is so many." said Mimi.

"Unless you want to be killed, we run!" said Joe.

Mimi looks back to see swords heading their way. Mimi runs down the stairs, followed by Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon.

Bottom of Spiral Mountain. Tai, Izzy, Sora, Ken, and Tk arrive.

"Kari's not here." said Tai.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" yelled Joe's voice.

The group looks up to see Piedmon chasing Joe, Mimi, and their digimon down the stairs.

"We've got to help them." said Sora.

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to Dynasmon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to Palidramon!"

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Flame Tornado!" said Phoenixmon.

"Dragon Thrower!" said Dynasmon.

"Excalibur Saber!" said Magna Angemon.

"Desperado Blaster!" said Palidramon.

The blasts strike Piedmon, hurling him backwards. Joe and Mimi make it to the bottom of the stairs, finally. The five digivolved digimon stand in front of the group.

"Palmon and Gomamon are too tired and hungry to digivolve." said Joe.

"Trump Swords!" said Piedmon, throwing it towards the group.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said a voice.

The group looks to see Metal Garurumon firing the blast. Matt, Kari, and Gatomon are riding him.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Angewomon digivolve to Ophanimon!"

Matt and Kari join the digidestined, while the two megas join the battle.

"Vilemon! Kuwagamon!" yelled Piedmon.

Kuwagamon and Vilemon appear, and start attacking.

Kari's crest glows, and hits Palmon, Gomamon, Magna Angemon, and Palidramon.

"Gomamon warp digivolve to Marine Angemon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to Violetmon!"

"Magna Angemon digivolve to Seraphimon!"

"Palidramon digivolve to Imperialdramon!"

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Metal Garurumon.

"Cannon Flame!" said Phoenixmon.

"Thorn Whip!" said Violetmon.

"Dragon Thrower!" said Dynasmon.

"Sefirot's Crystals!" said Ophanimon.

"Ocean Love!" said Marine Angemon.

"Positron Laser!" said Imperialdramon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" said Seraphimon.

The blasts destroy the Vilemon, and also hit Piedmon.

"No. I failed!" said Piedmon, who disintegrated.

"Guys. We've got an e-mail from Jeni." said Izzy.

"Is he sending us home?" asked Tai.

"No. He said that there is a boss who created the four Dark Masters, and still wants to destroy the Digiworld." said Izzy.

"Who is he?" asked Tai.

"Apocalymon." said Izzy.

They look up to see the sky turning into darkness.

"He's here!" said Ken.

The group looks up to see the darkness appear around them, as they are sucked up.

Below is a list of attacks for the digidestineds' mega forms:

War Greymon's attack- Nova Force/Terra Force/Mega Claw

Metal Garurumon's attack- Metal Wolf Claw/Ice Wolf Claw/Giga Missile/Metal Wolf Nozzle

Phoenixmon's attacks- Flame Tornado/Cannon Flame

Violetmon's attacks- Rose Tornado/Thorn Whip

Dynasmon's attacks- Breath of Wyvern/Dragon Thrower

Marine Angemon's attacks- Ocean Love

Serpahimon's attacks- Strike of the Seven Star/Seven Heavens

Ophanimon's attacks- Sefirot's Crystals/Eden's Javelin

Imperialdramon's attacks- Positron Laser


	6. Apocalymon's Defeat & Daemon's Return

The group opens their eyes and they are in total darkness.

"Where are we?" asked Tai.

"In my realm. I am going to destroy you." said a booming voice.

The group looks around, and finally sees Apocalymon.

"He's so big." said Mimi.

"We've got to take him down." said Tai.

"I don't think so." said Apocalymon, firing.

The blast dedigivolves the digimon back to Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Tentomon, Palmon, Gomamon, Patamon, Gatomon, and Wormon.

"We'll just digivolve again. Get your crests ready." said Tai.

Apocalymon grabs the eight crests from the digidestined, missing Ken. Ken grabs Wormon, while Apocalymon blasts the other eight digidestined, who are turned into data, and disappear with their digimon, leaving Ken and Wormon all alone.

"You're next." said Apocalymon.

Another area. The eight digidestined and digimon are floating around an area, all white, and nothing to see for miles around.

"Where are we?" asked Tai.

"We've been turned to data." said Izzy.

"Then we lost." said Sora.

"It's hopeless." said Mimi.

"No, it's not." said Palmon.

"But our crests are destroyed." said Tai.

"You don't need the crests anymore. You have the power within you." said Agumon.

Their crest symbols glow on their chests.

"Before I came to the digital world, I didn't think my mom loved me. Now I know she was just worried I was going to get hurt." said Sora.

"And I felt your friendship , which gave me and my crest the power to have Gabumon warp digivolve that first time in Obdiava." said Matt.

"Then we help each other out." said Tai.

"Then my light is for everyone." said Kari.

"Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!"

"Angewomon digivolve to Ophanimon!"

"And my hope!" said Tk.

"Patamon warp digivolve to Seraphimon!"

"Reliability!" said Joe.

"And Sincerity!" said Mimi.

"Gomamon warp digivolve to Marine Angemon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to Violetmon!"

"Love!" said Sora.

"Knowledge!" said Izzy.

"Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon!"

"Tentomon warp digivolve to Dyansmon!"

"Friendship !" said Matt.

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

"Courage!" said Tai.

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

Dark area. Apocalymon heads towards Ken and Wormon.

"Wormon warp digivolve to Imperialdramon!"

"That won't save you." said Apocalymon.

The eight digidestined, and their mega digimon appear.

"How about us?" asked Tai.

"Impossible!" said Apocalymon.

Jeni appears on Izzy's laptop.

"Ken. Here's some extra firepower from Imperialdramon. You might need it." said Jeni.

"Thanks." said Ken.

A beam of light comes out of the laptop, and strikes Kari's crest, which strikes Imperialdramon.

"Imperialdramon mode change to Fire Mode!"

"Positron Laser!" said Fire Mode Imperialdramon.

The blast destroys the obstacles in the way, leaving just Apocalymon.

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Metal Garurumon.

"Cannon Flame!" said Phoenixmon.

"Rose Tornado!" said Violetmon.

"Dragon Thrower!" said Dynasmon.

"Ocean Love!" said Marine Angemon.

"Seven Heavens!" said Seraphimon.

"Eden's Javelin!" said Ophanimon.

The blasts fire, disintegrating Apocalymon.

"We did it." said Ken.

The group then falls.

Beach. They wake up to see digimon taking a bus out of the lake.

"It's about time, you all woke up." said Jeni.

The megas dedigivolve back to their rookies/champion(Gatomon) forms.

"So the battle is finally over." said Tai.

A laugh is heard, and they look up to see Daemon.

"On the contrary, digidestined. The battle is just beginning." said Daemon.

"Daemon! How did you escape the dark area?" asked Jeni.

"I'm still there. I traveled into the past, into the real world, and made Ken join the other eight, so we would never be evil, and destroy the Digiworld. That's my job ." said Daemon.

"I was going to be evil." said Ken.

"Don't worry, Ken. We won't let him hurt you." said Wormon.

"He's right. We can take him." said Kari.

"I'm afraid not. You see, Apocalymon's destruction synchronized time. If you don't return to the real world in two hours, you'll be trapped here forever." said Jeni.

"Forever!" said Tai.

Daemon fires at the opening, disintegrating it.

"Too late. I'm not letting you escape that easily." said Daemon.

Daemon snaps his fingers. Lady Devumon, and Marine Devumon appear.

"You see. I was able to save Lady Devumon, before you arrived at Spiral Mountain. I needed her for something." said Daemon, holding up a golden ring .

"My tail ring !" said Gatomon.

The digidestined and Jeni look at Gatomon, and then back at Daemon.

"It gives the power to DNA digivolve. Enjoy the fun!" said Daemon, blasting the two evil digimon, before vanishing with the tail ring.

"Lady Devumon!" said Lady Devumon.

"Marine Devumon!" said Marine Devumon.

"DNA digivolve to Metal Devumon!"

"Who is that?" asked Tai.

"Oh, no. Metal Devumon is a mega, and he'll stop at nothing to destroy the digiworld." said Jeni.

"What can we do?" asked Kari.

"My friends have sent out four digivices to the real world, and will hopefully bring new digidestined." said Jeni.

Real world. America. New York. Michael is sitting at this computer. A digivice shines out with Batemon, and the Crest of Elements. The two are then sucked into the computer.

Tokyo, Japan. Cody walks out from a lifeboat. There he meets Davis, and Yolei.

"Can you believe it? Real monsters . Tai and those other guys are so lucky." said Davis.

"I know." said Yolei.

Suddenly a beam of light shines from the sky, sucking up Davis, Yolei, and Cody. In their hands, appear D3s.

Beach. Michael and Batemon appear.

"What's going on?" asked Michael.

"Batemon, you know what to do." said Jeni.

Batemon nods.

"Batemon digivolve to Sedramon!"

Michael is shocked, but then sees the other digidestined, and their tired digimon.

"I must be here to help, but why would they pick me?" thought Michael

No one notices Jeni vanish.

In another area of the digiworld, Davis, Yolei, and Cody land. Jeni shows them a cave with the Digiegg of Courage. Davis picks it up, and Veemon appears.

"Now, you must come with me to the temple to get your digieggs and digimon." said Jeni.

The group runs off to a temple in the distance. A cave is to the left. Beach.

"Why am I here?" asked Michael.

"It's okay. Those are evil, and they're trying to kill us. Only our friends can help us. Looks like you're the tenth digidestined." said Tai.

"Who are you?" asked Michael.

"I'm Tai, and this is Agumon." said Tai.

"I'm Matt, and this is Gabumon." said Matt.

"Please to meet you." said Agumon.

"Hello." said Gabumon.

"I'm Mimi, and this is Palmon." said Mimi.

"Hello." said Palmon.

"I'm Sora, and this is Biyomon." said Sora.

"How do you do?" asked Sora.

"I'm Joe, and this is Gomamon." said Joe.

"Nice to meet you." said Gomamon.

"I'm Izzy, and this is Tentomon." said Izzy.

"Hello." said Tentomon.

"I'm Tk, and this is Patamon." said Tk.

"Hi." said Patamon.

"I'm Kari, and this is Gatomon." said Kari.

"Hello." said Gatomon.

"I'm Ken, and this is Wormon." said Wormon.

"Hello." said Wormon.

"I'm Michael, and that was Batemon, who turned into Sedramon." said Michael.

"He digivolved into Sedramon." said Izzy.

"Digivolved?" asked Michael.

"No time to explain. We've got to retreat." said Tai.

"Darkness Strike!" said Metal Devumon.

The blast dedigivolves Sedramon back into Batemon. Michael picks Batemon up, and runs. The other digidestined and digimon run after Michael and Batemon, into the woods.

Temple. Jeni and the three new digidestined arrive. The other digidestined arrive, and Yolei takes the Digiegg of Love off a podium, while Cody takes the Digiegg of Knowledge. Hawkmon and Armadillomon appear.

"Introductions need to be made, now." said Jeni.

"I'm Tai, and this is my partner, Agumon." said Tai.

"I'm Matt, and this is my partner, Gabumon." said Matt.

"I'm Sora, and this is my partner, Biyomon." said Sora.

"I'm Mimi, and this is my partner, Palmon." said Mimi.

"I'm Joe, and this is my partner, Gomamon." said Joe.

"I'm Izzy, and this is my partner, Tentomon." said Izzy.

"I'm Tk, and this is my partner, Patamon." said Tk.

"I'm Kari, and this is my partner, Gatomon." said Kari.

"I'm Ken, and this is my partner, Wormon." said Ken.

"I'm Michael, and this is my partner, Batemon." said Michael.

"I'm Davis." said Davis.

'I'm Veemon, Davis's partner." said Veemon.

"I'm Yolei." said Yolei.

"I'm Hawkmon, Yolei's partner." said Hawkmon.

"I'm Cody." said Cody.

"I'm Armadillomon, Cody's partner." said Armadillomon.

D-terminals appear, and the digidestined grab them. The rest of the digivices turn into D3s.

"The Digieggs of Hope and Light are in a cave, about a couple of miles. And the Digiegg of Courage is in that cave, to the left. Daemon will try to stop you." said Jeni.

"Why can't we just digivolve?" asked Tai.

"Because of that." said Jeni.

They look to see a black tower appear out of nowhere.

"It blocks digivolution, but with the digieggs, your digimon can armor digivolve. There is only eight, and the other three are meant for Davis, Yolei, and Cody." said Jeni.

"So, until the towers are all destroyed, the six of us are useless." said Sora.

"Not entirely. You have to help the others find the digieggs before Daemon does." said Jeni.

"Then we better go." said Tai.

"I can't go with you, the rest of the trip. I'm going to Primary Village to see if it is okay. You all must be careful. Davis, Yolei, Cody. To get your digimon to armor digivolve, shout digiarmor energize!" said Jeni.

"We will." said Davis.

"Good luck." said Jeni, walking away.

The digidestined walk towards a cave in the distance.

Just then, Metal Devumon arrives.

"Uh, oh." said Gatomon.

"Digiarmor energize!" said Davis, Yolei, and Cody.

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"Fire Rocket!" said Flamedramon.

"Tempest Wing!" said Halsemon.

"Gold Rush!" said Digmon.

The three blasts go through Metal Devumon, but strike the black tower down.

"The control spire has been destroyed!" said Metal Devumon.

"Control spire. So that's what it's called." said Izzy.

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

The blast disintegrates Metal Devumon. War Greymon dedigivolves to Agumon, and the group continues on their journey for the Digieggs of Hope, and Light.


	7. The Trials of Friendship

Unknown area. Daemon is furious.

"They destroyed Metal Devumon. Now they must pay. Well, Arukenimon and Mummimon, were going to be created three years from now. Well, there's no time like the present." said Daemon.

Daemon fires at the ground, and Mummimon and Arukenimon appear. Daemon tells them of the digidestined and digimon, of the black control spires, dark spiral rings , and tells them what to do. The two drive off in a truck.

Forest. The group finds another cave, and runs up to it. Kuwagamon, Dokugamon, and Mammothmon arrive.

"Oh, oh. Trouble." said Cody.

"Digiarmor energize!" said Davis, Yolei, and Cody.

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Hawkon armor digivolve to Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"Fire Rocket!" said Flamedramon.

"Tempest Wing!" said Halsemon.

"Gold Rush!" said Digmon.

The blasts hit the three digimon, while the others run into the cave.

Cave. Michael, Tai, and Matt try to pull up the eggs, and fail. Ken, Joe, and Izzy try to pull up the eggs, and fail. Sora and Mimi try to pull up the eggs, and fail. Tk and Kari pull up the eggs, which shine into their d- terminals.

"Let's do it." said Gatomon.

The group nods, and runs out of the cave.

"Digiarmor energize!" said Tk and Kari.

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon armordigivolve to Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Star Shower!" said Pegasusmon.

"Rosetta Stone!" said Nefertimon.

The two blasts strike down a control spire.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

'Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Ikakumon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Batemon digivolve to Sedramon!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Nova Blast!" said Greymon.

"Howling Blaster!" said Garurumon.

"Meteor Wing!" said Birdramon.

"Electro Shocker!" said Kabuterimon.

"Photon Torpedo!" said Ikakumon.

"Needle Spray!" said Togemon.

"Spiking Strike!" said Greymon.

Sedramon fires. The blasts destroy Mammothmon.

"Kuwagamon!" said Kuwagmon.

"Dokugamon!" said Dokugamon.

"DNA digivolve to Metal Spydramon!"

"Greymon digivolve to Metal Greymon!"

"Garurumon digivolve to Were Garurumon!"

"Birdramon digivolve to Garudomon!"

"Kabuterimon digivolve to Mega Kabuterimon!"

"Ikakumon digivolve to Zudomon!"

"Togemon digivolve to Lillymon!"

"Stingmon digivolve to Palydramon!"

"Giga Blasters!" said Metal Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Were Garurumon.

"Wing Blade!" said Garudomon.

"Horn Buster!" said Mega Kabuterimon.

"Super Thunder Strike!" said Zudomon.

"Flower Cannon!" said Lillymon.

"Rosetta Stone!" said Nefertimon.

"Star Shower!" said Pegasusmon.

"Rock Cracking!" said Digmon.

"Fire Rocket!" said Flamedramon.

"Tempest Wing!" said Halsemon.

Michael's crest glows.

"Sedramon digivolve to Mega Sedramon!"

"Thunder Javelin!" said Sedramon.

Mega Sedramon also attacks. The blasts barely phase Metal Spydramon.

"My turn. Dark Cobwebs!" said Metal Spydramon.

The webs trap Metal Greymon, Were Garurumon, Garudomon, Lillymon, Zudomon, Metal Kabuterimon, Flamedramon, Halsemon, and Digmon.

"Paildramon digivolve to Imperialdramon!"

"Positron Laser!" said Imperialdramon.

The blast destroys Metal Spydramon, and frees the others from the web. Nefertimon dearmorvolves into Gatomon. The rest of the digimon dedigivolves and dearmorvolves back into their rookie forms.

Daemon's castle. Daemon is furious.

"How can this be? They'll pay for this. I must find someway to make them pay. " said Daemon.

Daemon waved his hand. Part of the air in front of him turns into a screen. On it is shown the digidestined. He looks at the image.

Image:

"Digidestined. Be careful. Daemon will sent many of his forces after you. You must be careful to stop him." said Jeni.

"We will." said Tai.

The others nod.

"Be careful. You must find the Digiegg of Friendship , Digiegg of Sincerity, and Digiegg of Reliability. You also need to find an earth digimon, a fire digimon, a wind digimon, and an ice digimon." said Jeni.

"So. three more Digideggs and four Digimon need to be found. Well, I'll find them first, and if I can't use them, then I'll destroy them." said Demon, laughing.

Daemon waves his hand, and the screen vanishes, and is replaced by Mummimon and Arukenimon.

"I managed to save you, but the attack also has made us have a problem. You see there are three more digieggs which block the control spires. It is time you began using the black spirals and dark rings to begin gaining allies. We'll need as many as we can." said Daemon.

Arukenimon and Mummimon nod, before getting into a jeep, and driving away from the castle. Daemon sighs.

"Arukenimon is smart, but that other one is all bandages. They better not mess this up." said Daemon.

Soon the group arrives.

"I hope we can find these other digieggs and digimon soon." said Davis.

Real world. The digidestined don't realize that the summer is almost over. one week left. The parents and friends of the digidestined are still waiting out in the open waiting for the children to return home.

Digiworld. The group is walking on a path, steep cliffs on both sides. They notice control spires on top of the cliffs, and some in the distance.

"We better take them down before any Ultimate or Mega Digimon show up." said Davis.

"Good idea." said Ken.

Suddenly, large footsteps are heard. The group looks to see Arukenimon sitting on the shoulders of Skull Greymon. Dark Spirals are around his arm.

"I'm afraid that's impossible." said Arukenimon.

"You're alive." said Kari.

"Of course. I'm an ultimate. It's hard to kill one so strong." said Arukenimon.

More pounding is heard, and they look behind them to see Mummimon riding a Tyrannomon with a dark ring on his arm.

"Yes, and you are strong, my love." said a male voice.

"We're trapped." said Tai.

"That's right." said Mummimon.

"The control spires prevent eight of you from digivolving, making you very vulnerable. The rest of you will easily be defeated." said Arukenimon.

Arukenimon turning into a spider digimon. Mummimon turns into a mummy digimon. The two digimon leap from Skull Greymon, and Tyrannomon.

"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" said Davis, Yolei, Cody, Tk, and Kari.

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

Digmon vs. Tyrannomon. Flamedramon vs. Skull Greymon. Pegasusmon vs. Mummimon. Nefertimon vs. Arukenimon. Biyomon and Tentomon fly Gomamon up to the top. Palmon uses her Poison Ivy attack to get her, and Agumon up there. Halsemon flies Tai, Matt, and Sora up there, then heads back for Joe, Mimi, and Izzy.

"Fire Rockets!" said Flamedramon.

The blast hurls Skull Greymon backwards, who then lunges forward to grab Flamedramon, who dodges the attack.

"Rock Cracking!" said Digmon.

Digmon knocks Tyrannomon to the ground.

"Star Shower!" said Pegasusmon.

Mummimon dodges, and wraps Pegasusmon up in bandages.

"Rosetta Stone!" said Nefertimon.

Arukenimon dodges, and throws her webs, at Nefertimon, who dodges it. The two continue their attacks over, and over. Halsemon manages to get the remaining digidestined kids and Batemon up on the cliff to safety, then joins the attack.

"Tempest Wing!" said Halsemon.

His attack frees Pegasusmon from Mummimon's bandages.

"Mummimon. Let's make sure they have some more company while we take our leave. We have a job to do." said Arukenimon.

"Of course." said Mummimon, turning back into his blue coat, and running down the street to get the jeep.

Pegasusmon and Nefertimon gang up on Arukenimon, who turns back into a woman wearing a red dress.

"SPIRIT NEEDLE!" said Arukenimon.

Arukenimon pulls three hairs from her head, and throws them at three control spires that are next to the digidestined. The three spires flies forward, and lands in the chasm, causing smoke. The dust settles, and Arukenimon is gone. In her place, stands Ice Devumon.

"That's Ice Devumon. One of the digivolutions of Devumon. His strong ice attacks could freeze us, and the landscape in an instant." said Izzy, looking at his computer's digimon analyzer.

"Fire Rockets!" said Flamedramon, it misses the control spires.

"He's aiming for the control spires." said Tai.

"Of course. Once the control spires are gone, your digimon can digivolve to mega, and destroy Skull Greymon and Ice Devumon." said Davis.

"Gold Rush!" said Digmon.

He fires destroying the dark ring. Tyrannomon looks around confused.

"Where am I?" asked Tyrannomon.

"Daemon put you under his control. Go and get as many good digimon as you can to safety. Daemon's other henchman escaped from us, and they may try to enslave others like they did you." said Digmon.

"Thanks for your help." said Tyrannomon, running down the chasm towards the nearby village.

"Pepper Breath!" said Agumon.

"Blue Blaster!" said Gabumon.

"Spiral Twister!" said Biyomon.

"Super Shocker!" said Tentomon.

The four blasts don't even dent the control spires.

"We're in trouble." said Michael.

"Big trouble." said Mimi.

They all look to see Skull Greymon and Ice Devumon winning .

"Wait. My D3 is acting up." said Davis.

"That means that one of the Digieggs is nearby." said Izzy.

"It might be strong enough to destroy that thing on Skull Greymon." said Sora. "Let's go." said Joe.

"Not exactly. Izzy, Yolei, Cody, and Davis should go to find it. When they find it, you three can try to retrieve it." said Tai.

"Alright. Just be careful." said Izzy.

"Halsemon!" said Yolei.

"Flamedramon!" said Davis.

"Digmon!" said Cody.

"We're going to find the Digiegg of Friendship. It might help us in this battle." said Yolei.

"Alright. Be careful." said Flamedramon.

Izzy, Yolei, Cody, and Davis run to train tracks, and see a circle next to it, containing a digiegg. Yolei and Cody try to pull it out but fail. Davis struggles, and manages to pull it out.

"Hurry. We have to get back to the others." said Izzy.

They run back to the fight.

Fight. Hawkmon, Veemon and Armadillomon lie hurt in front of Skull Greymon who advances towards them. Ice Devumon is fighting Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.

"Star Shower!" said Pegasusmon.

"Rosetta Stone!" said Nefertimon.

The three blasts deflect off of Ice Devumon.

"My turn." said Ice Devumon, his face very cruel.

"I don't like the sound of that." said Sora.

Just a few feet away, Izzy, Davis, Yolei, and Cody are inches away, when Mummimon and Arukenimon stop them.

"Give me the Digiegg, now boy, and we'll let you live." said Arukenimon.

"No." said Davis.

Mummimon turns into his mummy form, and grabs Yolei and Izzy with his bandages.

"Will you trade then?" asked Mummimon.

"No. Don't. We can't beat Skull Greymon and Ice Devumon without the Digiegg." said Izzy.

"How right you are. So what will it be?" said Arukenimon.

"Alright. Just let them go." said Davis.

"That's a good boy. I knew you'd see reason." said Arukenimon.

Arukenimon grabs the egg from Davis's hand. Mummimon bursts into laughter, as the jeep comes up in autopilot, and the two evil digimon drive away with Yolei, Izzy, and the Diggiegg of Friendship. Davis and Cody run after them, but the jeep manages to get away.

"NO!" yelled Davis.

In the jeep, the two villains are laughing, and not paying attention to the digiegg, which floats into the air, and flies back into Davis's hand.

"How?" asked Cody.

Davis only looks confused as the jeep disappears into the distance.

"We have to get the others and then rescue Yolei and Izzy." said Davis.

"Right." said Cody.

Cody and Davis run back to the fight.

Fight. Skull Greymon and Ice Devumon smile. Gatomon, Patamon, Hawkmon, Veemon, and Armadillomon lie together injured. The five digimon manage to stand up.

"Well, it looks like you're brave. Well bravery won't save you?." said Ice Devumon.

"But Friendship can!" said Davis, running up to the cliff with Cody.

"Where's Yolei and Izzy?" asked Tai.

"Mummimon and Arukenimon ambushed us, and kidnapped them. They took the egg, but when I reached out my hands it floated to me." said Davis.

"Weird." said Sora.

"Then let's make this fast, so we can go after the others." said Tai.

"Right. Veemon, I got a new Digiegg. Are you up for it?" asked Davis.

"You bet." said Veemon.

"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" said Davis.

"Veemon armor digivolve to Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"

"Thunder Blast!" said Raidramon.

The blast destroys the dark spiral, and Skull Greymon dedigivolve to Agumon.

"Get away. Ice Devumon will hurt you like he hurt my friends." said Raidramon.

Agumon sees the other injured digimon.

"I can't leave you all behind." said Raidramon.

"We'll be fine. We sent a Tyrannomon ahead. Tell them that you were the Skull Greymon, and that we freed you. You and him need to gather as much as the good digimon as you can. Daemon and his forces are trying to gather digimon slaves so he can stop us from saving the Digiworld from his evil." said Raidramon.

"Alright. Just be careful. He doesn't look to friendly." said Agumon, running down the path towards the next village.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Ice Devumon.

"This. Blue Thunder!" said Raidramon.

The attack destroys the three remaining dark spirals.

"Let's do it." said Tai.

"Agumon warp digivolve to War Greymon!"

"Gabumon warp digivolve to Metal Garurumon!"

"Biyomon warp digivolve to Phoenixmon!"

"Palmon warp digivolve to Violetmon!"

Raidramon carries Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, and Gatomon to safety, while the four megas jump into the canyon.

"Terror Force!" said War Greymon.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" said Metal Garurumon.

"Cannon Flame!" said Phoenixmon.

"Rose Tornado!" said Violetmon.

The four blasts hit Ice Devumon, causing smoke. When the smoke settles, Ice Devumon is nowhere to be found. The four megas return to the cliff, and dedigivolve back to rookies.

"We better find the others fast." said Tai.

Davis leads the group away from the cliff, and they follow the car's direction, hoping to save Yolei and Izzy. Not far behind, an evil laugh is heard, as Ice Devumon crawls from a pit in the ground.

"You are very strong, but very stupid. I think I'll align myself with this Daemon, and see if he has what it takes to rule this world. If he doesn't, well then I'll just have to take it from him." said Ice Devumon.

He flies up into the clouds, blending in, as he trails the traveling digidestined.


	8. Sincerity and Pyramids

Sorry for the long wait. My computer's been broken for over a year, and I don't get many trips to the library. And I've just started college. So they be up, but it make take awhile but a week or two tops.

* * *

Desert. The group sees Mummymon and Arukenimon.

"Agumon digivolve to Greymon!"

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!

"Biyomon digivolve to Birdramon!"

"Palmon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Gomamon digivolve to Togemon!"

"Tentomon digivolve to Kabuterimon!"

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Betamon digivolve to Sedramon!"

"Wormon digivolve to Stingmon!"

"Digi Armor Energize!" said Davis & Kairi.

"Veemon armor digivolve to Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!" said Nefertimon.

The group piles onto their digimon, and heads after the jeep.

"Let them go." said Tai.

"Never." said Mummymon.

"Nova Blast!" said Greymon.

"Howling Blaster!" said Garurumon.

"Photon Torpedo!" said Ikakumon.

"Electro Shocker!" said Kabuterimon.

"Fire Rocket!" said Flamedramon.

"Hand of Fate!" said Angemon.

"Rosetta Stone!" said Nefertimon.

The two digimon dodged the blasts, but the jeep was totaled, throwing Yolei, Cody, and the two digimon from the car. Mummymon transformed into a mummy, and Arukenimon transformed into a spider.

"Michael, get Yolei and Cody. We'll hold them off." said Davis.

"Fire Rocket!" said Flamedramon.

The blast hits Mummymon, knocking him to the ground.

"Well. I'm about to ruin your plans." said Arukenimon.

"Mummymon." said Arukenimon.

"Right!" said Mummymon.

He pulls a cell phone out of his pocket, and presses a button. The ground shakes as control spires erupt from the ground. The group dedigivolves, and their digidestined partner run up to them, while Nerfertimon and Flamedramon stand together.

"Fire Rocket!" said Flamedramon.

"Rosetta Stone!" said Nefertimon.

The two blasts are avoided, and the digimon attack, knocking them to the ground. They dearmorvolve back into Veemon and Gatomon.

Meanwhile, Yolei, and Cody wake up. Michael, Hawkmon, Batemon, and Armadillomon are gathered around them.

"You alright?" asked Michael.

"Yes. Thanks." said Michael.

"VEEMON!" yelled Davis.

"GATOMON!" yelled Kairi.

The group looks to see the digimon all beaten.

"With the control spires they can't digivolve." said Yolei.

"Then let's help them out." said Cody.

"Digi armor energize!" said Cody & Yolei.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"

"Armadillomon armor digivolve to Digmon, the Drill of Power!"

The two digimon lunge forward.

"Snake Bandage!" said Mummymon, wrapping them both up.

"Acid Mist!" said Arukenimon, spewing them with acid.

"DIGMON!" yelled Cody.

"HALSEMON!" yelled Yolei.

"What can we do?" asked Davis.

"Is Patamon up to battling?" asked Tai.

Patamon nodded, and flew out of Tk's hands.

"Spider Thread!" said Arukenimon, trapping the group in spider webs. Patamon dodges it.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" said Tk.

"Patamon armor digivolve to Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"

"Star Shower!" said Pegasusmon.

His attack frees everyone, and knocks the two digimon to the ground. Halsemon and Digmon dearmorvolve, too weak to continue. Yolei, Cody, and Michael grab their digimon and rejoin the others.

"Pegasusmon can't fight them by himself forever." said Matt.

"The control spires! Once they're gone, Agumon and Gabumon warp digivolve and toast them." said Davis.

"Pegasusmon! Aim for the control spires!" said Tk.

Pegasusmon shot down the control spires. As the dust cleared, Mummymon and Arukenimon were gone.

"They got away." said Davis.

"At least we're all together again." said Kairi.

"But we're not safe. Let's go find somewhere to camp." said Joe.

Pegasusmon dearmorvolves to Patamon, and falls asleep in Tk's arms. The group walks away looking for shelter and food.

Dark Castle. Daemon is furious when Arukenimon and Mummymon arrive.

"You couldn't beat a champion digimon, 12 tired rookie digimon, and a bunch of children." said Daemon.

"We're sorry, sir. We'll be more cautious in the future." said Arukenimon.

"Hmm. Devumon had the right idea by splitting them up." said Daemon.

"The ones without digieggs would be helpless in a control spire area." said Mummymon.

"Yes. They can't use the power of the digieggs, if they're separated. If he humans and their digimon partner aren't close." said Arukenimon.

The roof crashes down on them, as Ice Devumon arrives.

"I want to be a part of your group." said Ice Devumon.

"You're alive. That shows promise." said Daemon.

"I have more than that. I can defeat these worthless digidestined and their digimon." said Ice Devumon.

"What do you want in return?" asked Daemon.

"Second in command." said Ice Devumon.

"Done. If you succeed." said Daemon.

Ice Devumon smiles evilly, and flies out.

"But sir, I'm your second in command." said Arukenimon.

"Not anymore." said Daemon.

Furious, she storms out, followed by Mummymon.

"If Daemon thinks he can replace me, he's wrong. I'm going to find out how to beat that ice freak, then take care of those rotten kids for good." said Arukenimon.

Desert. The group looks around, and sees a small river. They take some water, and Joe puts some in canteens.

"Izzy. Do you know where we are?" asked Tai.

Izzy is already on his laptop, searching.

"We're on Server. Etemon's old pyramid is up ahead." said Izzy.

"Maybe we'll find some food in there." said Tai.

"Don't worry, Tk. Etemon's long gone." said Matt.

"Let's go." said Tai.

The group heads to the ruins, and is shocked to see it rebuilt.

"Etemon's gone, so who's in charge?" asked Joe.

"I don't know. But we better find out. They could be working with Arukenimon and Mummymon." said Ken.

"You're right." said Tai.

The group heads into the pyramid.

Inside the pyramid, a Black Gatomon, several Bakemon, and several Datamon watch the children enter the pyramid.

"They've arrived." said Datamon.

"I'll go tell him." said Black Gatomon.

Black Gatomon walks out, and to a room marked 'Private'.

"They're hear sir." said Black Gatomon.

"Excellent." said a dark voice.

Inside the pyramid, the group walks in, and looks around.

"Look. Food." said Davis.

The group heads over to a table. They eat it, as they are very hungry. Soon the food is gone. But a dark voice is heard, startling them.

"Thieves! That food is for me and my workers. You'll pay." said a dark voice.

They looked up to see two figures standing in the doorway, with an army of Bakemon and Datamon behind them.

"Izzy?" asked Tai.

"The one of the left is Beelzebumon. He's a Mega Digimon. His attacks are super strong." said Izzy.

"And the other one?" asked Matt.

"Cyberdramon. An Ultimate digimon. Watch out for his Erase Claw. It's his most devastating attack." said Tentomon.

"Sorry children. No fighting today." said Beelzebumon.

He pressed a button on a wall, and the floor opened up, as the group of digidestined and digimon fell into the darkness below, and were separated.

_1 hour later…_

Joe, Sora, and Yolei woke up. They saw Batemon, Gatomon, and Gabumon looking for a way out.

"Where are the others?" asked Joe.

"We don't know. We have to find them quick. Kairi could be in danger." said Gatomon.

The group ran down the passageway hoping to find a way out.

2nd Passage. Tai, Tk, and Davis wake up. They see Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Gomamon.

"What's going on?" asked Davis.

"I don't know. But we better find the others. Who knows what that freak has planned for us." said Tai.

The group ran down the passage.

3rd passage. Matt, Ken, Kairi, and Cody wake up. They see Tentomon, Palmon, Agumon, and Veemon are looking around.

"We should find the others and get out of here." said Ken.

Matt nods, and the group runs down the tunnel.

4th passage. Mimi, Izzy, and Michael wake up. They see Armadillomon, Patamon, and Wormon looking around for an exit.

"We better find the others, before we're attacked." said Izzy.

The group runs down the passage.

Above in the control room, Cyberdramon and Beelzebumon watch the digidestined run down the passages.

"Why all this? Why not just finish them?" asked Cyberdramon.

"Then we'd miss out on all the fun. Besides, don't you think it will be more fun, picking them off, one by one." said Beelzebumon.

Cyberdramon smiled evilly, and nodded.

"Begin Phase Two." said Beelzebumon.

Cyberdramon left followed by several Bakemon.

1st passage.

Joe, Sora, Yolei, Batemon, Gatomon, and Gabumon are walking down the hallway, slowly.

"Matt? Tai? Tk! Anybody?" yelled Sora.

"Shh. Those digimon up there may here us." said Joe.

"I didn't think of that." said Mimi.

"And what's worse? They can't digivolve until we get Michael, Kairi, and Matt." said Sora.

"Why is that?" asked Yolei.

"They're our digimon partners, and our digivices and crests give them power to digivolve. But we have to be together for them to digivolve." said Sora.

Gabumon sniffs the air.

"Is it Matt?" asked Kairi.

"No. We've got company. And it's not friendly." said Gabumon.

"You're right." said Cyberdramon, stepping into the light.

Bakemon followed him out.

"My master wants you gone. And it's more fun to do it this way. One by one. I'll hunt down every last one of you." said Cyberdramon.

"Blue Blaster!" said Gabumon.

"Lightning Claw!" said Gatomon.

Gabumon's attack bounces off Cyberdramon's chest, and he dodges Gatomon.

"Sorry. But you're going to have to do better than that." said Cyberdramon.

3rd passage. Matt, Ken, Kairi, and Michael look around. They hear fighting.

"That sounded like Gatomon." said Kairi.

"Stay back. I'm warning you." said a familiar voice.

"That's Joe! He's in trouble." said Ken.

"But how do we get over there?" asked Matt.

"We break it down! Super shocker!" said Tentomon, aiming at the wall.

"Pepper Breath!" said Agumon.

"Vee Head Butt!" said Veemon.

The three blasts knock the wall down, and a few Bakemon as well.

"Matt!" said Sora.

The group gets together.

"Ready!" said Matt, holding up his digivice.

Kari nods, holding up her digivice.

"Gabumon digivolve to Garurumon!"

"Gatomon armor digivolve to Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"

"Howling Blaster!" said Garurumon.

"Rosetta Stone!" said Nefertimon.

"Super Shocker!" said Tentomon.

"Super Shocker!" said Tentomon.

"Poison Ivy!" said Palmon.

"Pepper Breath!" said Agumon.

"Vee Head Butt!" said Veemon.

The blasts knocked him backwards, and destroyed the Bakemon behind him.

"You'll have to do better than that. Cyber Nail!" said Cyberdramon.

The blast impacted, and knocked the rookie digimon into the digidestined, knocking them all to the ground. Garurumon and Nefertimon were the only ones standing.

"Garurumon digivolve to Were Garurumon!"

"Mega Claw!" said Were Garurumon.

The blast sent him flying backwards, but he just stood up laughing.

"You can't beat me." said Cyberdramon, laughing.

"Matt. We have to get out of here, and find the others. We're no match for him, at least not separated." said Joe.

"Alright. Let's go. Nefertimon. Get Kairi, and the others to safety." said Were Garurumon.

Nefertimon nodded, and ran over to the group. Joe and Sora helped Kairi and the other digimon on. Then climbed on, too.

"Matt, hurry." said Joe.

"Not without Were Garurumon." said Matt.

"Cyber Nail!" said Cyberdramon.

The next attack struck hard, dedigivolving him back to Tsunamon. Matt grabbed Tsunamon and ran to Nefertimon. They took off, as Cyberdramon chased after them.

Desert. Ice Devumon sees the pyramid, and flies towards it.

Base. Beelzebumon sees Ice Devumon coming towards him.

"He will not take this victory away from me." said Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon quickly runs out of the room followed by the Datamon and Bakemon.

2nd Passage. Tai, Tk, Davis, Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Gomamon come to the end. They are shocked to see Mimi, Izzy, Michael, Armadillomon, Patamon, and Wormon meet them.

"Patamon!" said Tk.

"Tk!" said Patamon, flying over to him.

Tk hugs him, while the others sigh.

"Our only digi partner is Patamon. But will that be enough." said Izzy.

"I'm afraid it won't." said an evil voice.

They turned around to see Beelzebumon, with Datamon and Bakemon behind him.

"You aren't going anywhere." said Beelzebumon.

"Patamon, be careful." said Tk.

"I will." said Patamon.

Patamon flies away from Tk, and towards the army.

"Patamon digivolve to Angemon!"

"Hand of Fate!" said Angemon, destroying the Bakemon with one blast.

"Spiral Twister!" said Biyomon.

"Silk Thread!" said Wormon.

"Feather Slash!" said Hawkmon.

"Rolling Stone!" said Armadillomon.

The attacks destroy the Datamon, before they could retaliate.

"That's okay. I don't need lackeys to take care of you. Darkness Claw!" said Beelzebumon.

The group was thrown back against the wall, leaving Angemon alone to fight.

"Angemon digivolve to Magna Angemon!"

"Gate of Destiny!" said Magna Angemon.

He opened up the golden gate, which started to suck Beelzebumon in. He laughed evilly.

"Is that all you got! Darkness Claw!" said Beelzebumon.

His blast impacted with the gate destroying it, and knocking out Magna Angemon. The angel digimon dedigivolved back into Patamon, and landed next to Tk.

"Too easy." said Beelzebumon.

"Not so fast!" said a voice.

Beelzebumon looked over to see Matt, and the others arriving.

"Rosetta Stone!" said Nefertimon.

The blast barely grazed him.

"Dark Claw!" said Beelzebumon.

The blast hit Nefertimon, and dearmorvolved her back into Gatomon. The group landed on the ground with a thud. They ran over to the others, and woke them up.

"What are we going to do? Our digimon are too weak." said Matt.

Cyberdramon walked in, and joined Beelezebumon.

"I don't care. This has to stop." said Mimi.

Hawkmon stood up, and in front of Mimi and Yolei.

"I'll protect you." said Hawkmon.

"Dark Claw!" said Beelzebumon, striking Hawkmon.

He landed in front of Yolei, who ran up to him.

"Hawkmon, please be okay. You're my best friend." Said Yolei.

Tears streaked down her cheek, and the ground beneath them began to rumble. A golden round object burst out from the ground, and into Yolei's arms.

"It's a digiegg!" said Tai.

"The Digiegg of Sincerity!" said Yolei.

Mimi smiled, and nodded.

"Take these creeps down!" said Mimi.

"DIGI ARMOR ENERGIZE!" said Yolei.

"Hawkmon armor digivolve to Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"

"So a samurai is going to stop us. I doubt it." said Beelzebemon.

"I have faith in him." said Yolei.

"We all do." said Tai.

Their crests and digieggs glow, sending blasts of light into Aquillamon.

"What's going on?" asked Beelzebumon.

"They're lending me their strength. Double Stars!" said Shurimon.

The two stars strike Cyberdramon. He screams as he is turned into data, and disintegrates.

"We'll meet again, digidestined." said Beelzebumon.

Beelzebumon flees down the tunnel as Shurimon lands on the ground.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." said Yolei.

The group runs down the tunnel, finally making it out. Shurimon dearmorvolves back into Hawkmon.

"We have to find Daemon's castle. And end this." said Tai.

"Let's go." said Matt.

"But first we have to find some food." said Mimi.

The group nodded, and walked away, leaving the pyramid behind. They didn't notice Ice Devumon flying behind them, or Mummymon and Arukenimon following them in their jeep.

"I won't let that ice digimon take my job. The digidestined will be beaten by me, and me alone." said Arukenimon.


End file.
